


Baby I Need a Friend

by Neverander



Series: Vampire Smile [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverander/pseuds/Neverander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you considered ‘pretend NOT to be dating/married’ AUs? Lawstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I Need a Friend

"They're going to figure it out eventually."  
"You give them far too much credit gingersnap."  
Carmilla sits up, straddling Danny, her center slick over Danny's abs. Danny moans at the sensation and Carmilla leans forward running her hands through Danny's hair, scratching at her scalp. "Now shut up and let me fuck you."  
-  
"I just wish you guys would get along."  
Danny shrugs, "Fangface and I tolerate each other just fine."  
Laura sighs, "I know that, I just, it’s weird I'm not dating either of you which I thought was the main point of your bickering but you still can't go two minutes without a fight."  
Danny ruffles her hair, "but Laura if we didn't fight how would you even know Elvira and I were friends?" Danny straightens, "oh, speak of the devil."  
Carmilla saunters up to them, fangs flashing. "Why thank you Xena, such compliments so early in the evening."  
Laura groans at them, "so early in the conversation. Can we just go bowling without bloodshed?"  
"Of course, cupcake. Think you can handle that, pup?"  
Danny bares her teeth, hoping to hide the blush creeping along her face as anger. "Better than you can, Dracula."  
Laura looks between her glaring supernatural friends, this is going to be a long night.  
Carmilla winks over Laura's head and Danny knows this is going to be a long night.  
-  
"Ooh, better luck next time, pup."  
Danny glares over at Carmilla, they've teamed off The Gingers versus Laura and Carmilla. "I'm a wolf, Nosferatu."  
"A wolf that can't bowl."  
"We're still beating you."  
"Yeah, because Easybake has some surprising talent."  
Danny looks over at her team, Laf gives her a thumbs up and Perry shrugs. Danny shrugs in return and looks back at Carmilla, "that's true." Perry is a shockingly good bowler, but Danny sticks her tongue out at Carmilla regardless, it's the principle of the thing.  
"Mature."  
"Please, just bowl.” Laura is sinking in her seat. “I can't believe I agreed to put you on separate teams."  
"Would it really be going better if we're were losing on the same team?"  
Laura groans, "probably not."  
-  
"You have got to stop calling me 'pup'."  
Danny's grabbing drinks for everyone and Carmilla was gracious enough to offer to help. "Is that so?"  
"Yes, it is so."  
Carmilla's face is sly, "but you like when I call you puppy."  
"Not here!" Danny hisses.  
"Oh that's right, you're decidedly more horizontal when I-"  
"Carmilla," Danny is practically whining. "You have to stop if you actually want to keep this a secret. Which was your idea, by the way."  
"Oh so you want to tell Laura?"  
"No I don't want to tell Laura but I also don't want to lie to her."  
"Maybe I'm not prepared to answer questions about us."  
"Was that a Pretty Woman reference or are you serious?"  
"Both, Xena, I have taste."  
Danny scoffs and starts walking away with the drinks. "It doesn't have to be complicated, we can just be sleeping together."  
Carmilla watches her go. Yeah, wouldn't that be nice.  
-  
Danny sits down across from Laura with her lunch only to find Laura giving her the weirdest expression, “what?”  
“How come you didn’t say yes?”  
“Uh,” Danny shifts her gaze over her shoulder to the fellow Lit major she had just been talking to.  
“She asked you out didn’t she?”  
“Well, yeah, but I mean, we’re just friends.”  
“Danny,” Laura’s tone was weirdly serious. “I know it’s really not my place because of our, history, or whatever, but you haven’t dated anyone since and I’m just, worried.”  
Danny shakes her head, “We’re friends, Laura, you can ask me whatever, but it doesn’t have anything to do with you I promise. Shockingly enough my life does not revolve around one Laura Hollis.”  
Laura scoffs and blushes lightly, “I know. I just wanted to check. She really seemed your type.”  
Danny recalls the numerous literary debates she and Carmilla have had since they started actually being friends, “well you’re not wrong.”  
-  
"I thought you said you could be quiet; this is a library." Danny grins smugly up at Carmilla. She's on her knees, her chin is wet; the sight alone is enough to drive Carmilla insane. "I thought nothing could phase the great Carmilla Karnstein." Danny teases in a low whisper.  
Carmilla's chest is still heaving despite not needing air. She grabs Danny's face in both hands, "Danny, I love you, but I need you to keep putting your mouth to better use or I am going to strangle you."  
Danny pauses for half a second, her brow furrows just a little before she moves back down, licking into Carmilla with favor. They don't speak for the rest of their time in the library, which is pretty short lived after Carmilla very loudly moans her name.  
Somehow Danny ends up the one most embarrassed.  
She doesn't bring up that Carmilla used the word love and neither does Carmilla.  
-  
"I need to throw a hypothetical situation at you and you can't ask any leading questions about it." Danny is nervous and a little fidgety.  
Perry tilts her head to the side in concern. "Okay," she replies cautiously. She is well aware of how hypothetical situations tend to go with Lafontaine, so she tends to err on the side of caution.  
"Someone says they love you in the heat of the moment, that's just the lust talking right? Like, there is no reason to get, excited? No. Invested? I don't know."  
"Are you seeing someone?" Perry sounds almost offended.  
"Remember the hypothetical?"  
Perry rolls her eyes so dramatically Danny wouldn't be surprised if it hurt a little. "Yeah, okay, so you're asking for a friend?"  
Danny rubs her neck self consciously, "please, Perry I just need you to tell me that it didn't mean anything, that I shouldn't take it seriously, and I should just let it go."  
Perry sighs. "Do you want to let it go? Sounds like it's bothering you."  
"It's not.” Danny replies quickly and then rolls her eyes at herself. “It's just- she doesn't want anyone to know about us, so I figured that meant she didn't think we were serious." Danny shakes her head frustrated at the situation. "I guess I've just been trying to have this relationship based off the assumption she didn't want us to be serious. I've been trying to just, be calm, not get invested and I clearly suck at it. So yeah, I want it to mean something but I really don't want to get my hopes up and I asked you because I wanted an outside opinion. I'm probably reading into it you know? Because I want it to matter, I want her to mean it."  
Perry smiles sadly at her, "who is it?"  
"Perr."  
"Sorry. I just haven't seen you this worked up over someone since-"  
"I know. It’s fine, it's- I gotta go."  
Danny moves to stand and Perry grabs her arm, "if it means this much to you I think you should ask her about the relationship regardless of if she meant it then or not. You shouldn't drag your heart around."  
"I don't want to lose her." Danny's expression is pitiful.  
"You don't even know if you really have her." Perry says it as gently as possible but Danny still flinches just a little.  
"I know."  
-  
Danny rolls over to face Carmilla, “So I’m going to ask you a question-“  
“Are we going to fight over Pride and Prejudice again? Cause you’ve got that tone.”  
“Okay you don’t get to have an opinion about Pride and Prejudice ever again after the last time but this is not about that.”  
Carmilla chuckles. “Okay, Xena, shoot.”  
Danny takes a breath. “When you said you loved me did you mean you loved me or you loved my very talented tongue? Just for clarification purposes.”  
“I-“ Carmilla almost lies but she knew this was coming eventually and smiles wryly at her. “Both, Xena, I have taste.”  
Danny sighs and lies back down, looking at the ceiling. “Please be serious.”  
Carmilla rolls on top of her and takes her face in her hands. “I am. You’re a catch Danny Lawrence and I am quite taken with you.”  
“Oh?” Danny smirks. “Quite taken are you?”  
“Now who’s not being serious?”  
Danny smiles brightly and leverages her whole body to flip them over. She peppers Carmilla’s face with kisses. “Then why the secrecy?”  
“Well, I wasn’t expecting this. I wasn’t expecting to fall for you.”  
Danny drops her weight on Carmilla, “I figured.”  
“Ugh, Pup, you’re crushing me.”  
“Liar.” Danny kisses her, long and deep. “And for the record, I love you too.”  
-  
“I can’t believe you two have been together this whole time!”  
“Laura I’m sure they had their reasons.” Perry glares at the two.  
“How did you guys not know? It was obvious. All that fighting?” Laf looks around the room. “So much tension, so much smirking and eye contact. I mean really?”  
“Thanks Laf.”


End file.
